Always love
by caligrl14
Summary: what happens when Derek falls for casey's friend? why is she avoiding him, why does casey constantly protect her and what secret does she hide? finally finished! worth the wait! not a dasey! but love it anyway!
1. intro

Moving targets

**Intro :What if Casey had an old best friend and they did everything together and when Casey moved, they began to grow apart. Then, after Casey moves into the Venturi house, her best friend moves in next door and hides a secret. Derek falls for her and she rejects him constantly. Only Casey knows why she is like this. So Derek hatches a plan to find her secret cause what Derek wants, he gets. And right now, he wants Casey's best friend Anna.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

First glances

I do not own life with Derek or any of the characters, but Anna is my character!

Derek Venturi woke up at his usual 7:00 in the morning to deal with the usual everyday fights for the bathroom. He grabbed his clothes and walked towards the bathroom to find Casey was already in there. He knocked, or more so pounded, on the door.

"Casey! No matter what you may think that face in the mirror is not an animal, it's you! Now please get your butt out of there!" he shouted angrily.

Casey stepped out in a towel glaring angrily at her stepbrother.

"You know what Derek, there are other people in this house you inbreed! Next time try courtesy!"

Derek gave her his casual smirk and pushed her out of the bathroom gentily but with a force.

"Yeah sure and maybe pigs will fly, fish will grow legs, hell will freeze over, and Micheal Jackson will stop changing his nose!" he laughed and turned to slam the door in her face.

Later that day after school…….

Derek once again drove Casey home reluctantly but as he usually did each day.

And once again fighting over the radio buttons. Once they were home, Derek flopped on the couch as usual and Casey sat at the dinner table to begin her homework.

"How do they expect us to do a book report on Romeo and Juliet by next week?" questioned Casey not looking up from her work.

Not looking away from the tv channels he was flipping through, he answered casually,

"I don't know, that's why I'm not doing mine till next week!"

"You know Derek there's such a thing as timeliness!" shared Casey.

"You know Case, there's such a thing as I don't flipping care!"

and once again the room was silent except for the tv.

A few moments later, Nora and George came home with Lizzie, Edwin, and Marti.

"Hey guys how was school?" Nora asked Casey and Derek.

"Fine." They answered in unison.

"Well we have a surprise for you Casey and we can't wait to tell you!" exclaimed George.

Casey looked up from her books patient but anxious.

"Come sit here everyone." Said Nora as she motioned to the couch.

Everyone sat in the living room sharing the same expression as Casey except for Derek who held a questioning look on his face.

"Casey, do you remember Anna Scott?" began Nora

"Of course I do, she was my best friend in elementary and middle school." Replied Casey.

"Well for a period of time she will be staying in the house and sharing a room with Casey." Continued George.

"Really!" exclaimed a joyous Casey.

"Wait, why does Casey's nerdy friend have to live with us?" exclaimed Derek very annoyed. Casey hit him with a pillow.

" Now everyone please! We've known Anna for a long time and consider her family. I don't think she would like us to discuss her situation without her consent since it was hard for her to tell me and Casey." Explained Nora. "She'll be starting school with Derek and Casey and go about our usual business."

After going over the ground rules including not discussing Anna's situation, everyone agreed to the terms and had time to await Saturday afternoon Anna's arrival.

By the morning, everything had been moved and prepared. And as usual, Derek couldn't care less and sat on the couch watching tv the entire day.

While upstars in Casey's bedroom, Lizzie and Casey and Nora were preparing the bed for Anna as well as other things Anna had shipped over.

"I can't wait till she comes, things'll be just like old times!" said Casey.

"I always liked Anna and she always seemed happy and nice to me. It never seemed like anything was wrong with her or at home" said Lizzie.

Casey shrugged her shoulders and continued making the bed.

" She never really let things get to her. She was really kind of positive." Said Casey.

Soon everyone was downstairs. Nora aand George were in the kitchen making dinner, Edwin and Lizzie and Marti were at the dinner table playing a rousing game of Candyland, and Derek fell asleep on his recliner and Casey sat next to him on the couch anxiously awaiting her best friend. The door bell rang and Casey shot up hitting Derek on her way to the door. Derek stumbled to get up but leaned against the stairwell railing wiping the tiredness out of his eyes.

Great, living with 2 Casey's to deal with, man this will suck! He thought to himself.

Casey opened the door and in walked a beautiful blond girl with green eyes and a smile that almost made Derek fall to the ground. She smiled acknowledging everyone who had come to the front door and wrapped Casey into a bear hug.

DAMN! Thought Derek as he smirked to himself.

Please comment back reviews are of course welcome and more to come!


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3

Get to know you

After the girls had hugged and greeted each other, Casey began introducing each person individually.

"Okay you remember Lizzie right?" began Casey

Immediately Anna ran up to her and wrapped her into a hug.

"It's great to see you again Lizzie! You're so grown up!" Anna exclaimed.

Even her flipping voice is hot! Thought Derek.

"And that's George of course, Edwin, and Marti, and my mom…" Casey paused and turned to Derek.

"And that creature is Derek." Casey added sarcastically.

Giving Casey a nasty look, he sauntered over to Anna and took her hand to both of his.

"Casey is such a kidder!" he glanced at Casey before continuing, "And might I add that it is a pleasure to finally meet you after hearing so much. Almost as much a pleasure as the fact that you'll be staying here. Please let me know if you need anything to make your stay here more, enjoyable." He smirked knowingly and bent to place a kiss on her hand as George grabbed his son on the shoulder and pulling him back with force.

"Uh…." Began Anna uncomfortably before continuing, "Thank you all so much for letting me stay here. I really hope I get to know all of you better!"

"And we hope so too! All your stuff is in Casey's room and Casey of course will help you get situated. Dinner will be out in a few minutes so just enjoy yourselves and tell us if you need something okay sweetheart?" Nora said warmly.

"Thank you" said Anna before she walked up the stairs following Casey.

Derek casually glanced up at the area that usually captivates his attention.

God is good! He though to himself before heading up shortly after them.

Up in Casey's room, the girls were bonding again and reminiscing on the old days.

"And remember you threw up all over the floor and I told Mss Crenshaw it was Dina Spew?" laughed Anna as she was flipping through the old yearbooks.

"Yeah totally, thanks for covering me by the way!" giggled Casey

"Hey I'm just gonna go get us some soda okay?" Anna nodded as Casey stood and left leaving Derek with the perfect opportunity.

Derek crept into Casey's room and found Anna sitting on her bed set up in the room.

Derek walked over caually and sat down on one of the side sofa chairs.

"Oh, hey Derek what's up?"

As she sat up, Derek could smell the vanilla lotion she had put on and saw her face glow with the warm smile her pink lips had formed.

Maybe if I kiss her right now…He thought. No Derek settle down, maybe later if things go good. So he continued.

"So hey, tomorrow is my hockey game and since the whole family is going, why don't you come too? Maybe you could be a lucky charm?" He smirked as she looked up at him from the yearbook then headed to her dresser to open her jewelry box and put in her earrings.

"Sounds great I would love to, I'll try to make it after I put away a few things. Unpacking is one of my main priorities right now." She explained and at the same time not looking up from the jewelry box. "But of course I'll come."

Derek walked over and leaned against the other side of the dresser this time facing Anna.

She looked up at him and he looked closer at her beautiful green eyes that made his heart beat faster and hormones race. It took all the strength he had not to jump her right then.

"Maybe after we could go out for pizza, just us 2." He added in the deepest sensual tone he could muster.

"Look Derek," She began. " That's sweet and nice but I don't think that right now is the best time, I'm going through a lot of things right now and what I really need are friends. Okay?" She was quiet and kind of somber and Derek couldn't find it in him to argue.

"Yeah sure, friends, it's cool I guess." As he said this he was avoiding her eyes.

"Thank you, I appreciate that Derek." She smiled again and Derek could feel he would need a cold shower as he glanced at her uncovered legs thankful she wore a skirt.

"Kids, dinner!" George shouted.

Before she left, she straightened the collar of Derek's polo shirt and he felt her fingers graze his neck that sent tingles running through him.

She then kissed his cheek and headed down leaving Derek at a loss for words.

Midway down the steps, she looked back and straight ahead again as her heart became heavy.

I really like him and I wish I could tell him. She thought. But things would just get too complicated and I really value his friendship.

Clearing her mind she came down to dinner and sat herself in her seat next to Casey as the 2 began to chat again.

Meanwhile upstairs, Derek stood still and felt her warm kiss on his cheek now coursing through every part of his body.

Damn, I want her! So bad it hurts! Maybe I'll just turn on the charm and she can't resist! I need a plan, it'll start tomorrow at the game! I get what I want and Anna is mine! But first dinner, then my cold shower! He thought to himself and then headed down to dinner where he kept quiet and watched Anna push around her food and talk continuously to Casey and everyone.

Just wait till my next chapter at the hockey game it's gonna be sweet!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**The Game**

Practically everyone in the stands was hyped before the big hockey game was about to begin. Edwin and Lizzie sat in a conversation alongside Nora and George who were also talking. Next to them, Casey sat scowling out into the ice rink since she didn't want to be there anymore than Derek wanted her there. Yet, Nora made her go and so she sat in total silence. Anna patiently sat next to Casey with Marti dosing off in the seat next to her. She didn't want to show that she was excited about the game but she was for the sole purpose of seeing Derek. Just then, Derek's team the Demons, skated onto the ice rink as did the opposing team the Bobcats. He looked into the stands and saw Anna with the rest of the family.

Good, he thought, now it's really time to bring it!

Throughout the game he skated vengefully, making so many checks, assists, and points to make Wayne Gretsky blush.

Wow! Anna thought to herself, He's really good! And he looks hot scoring those goals!

She shocked herself back to reality and once again regained her composure to clap and shout appropriately with the family.

Finally, Derek's team won and he became that season's MVP as everyone could have foretold. Soon afterwards, they decided to go home in the car that they brought since Derek usually brings his own car to his own games. But as they began to leave, Derek approached them.

"Your car is gonna be crowded anyway dad so I can take Anna home and you can take the rest of them." He said as innocently as he could.

Anna was simply just tired from the game to really think and simply replied, "Okay… Yeah… sure"

Casey shot a suspicious look at Derek before turning to leave with the family. Once they had left, Derek suddenly took Anna's arm and led her towards the rink. Anna's heart pounding in her chest. Once there, he let go of her arm and she looked deep into his brown eyes questioningly.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

Derek simply looked at her comfortingly and asked, "Anna, will you…"

He smirked slightly at her nervous expression and held up a pair of skates her size, "…skate with me?"

She grinned slightly at him and shook her head in relief as they both laced up their skates to venture into the ice alone, just them both.

Derek skated like a pro, weaving in and out and turning expertly. However Anna was incredibly shakier and uneasy. With a mischievous smirk he approached her from behind and put both hands on her waist to steady her. It surprised her incredibly but Derek knew exactly what he was doing. Yet to his dismay, she wriggled free from his hands.

"Thanks, but I think I got this myself." She said skating towards the middle of the rink with the same shakiness.

"You're gonna fall if I don't help you!" he chuckled following after her.

She rolled her eyes and next thing she knew, she found herself with her but firmly planted on the ice and her skin on her hands and backside cold.

"Damnit!" she cursed to herself as Derek laughed loudly and reached out his hand.

"Need some help?" He laughed.

"No I think you do!" she smiled evilly as she pulled him to the ground right next to her.

Anna sat and laughed up a storm while Derek sat there staring at her with mock anger before joining her laughter fest.

God I love that laugh! He thought to himself as they each brought themselves to their feet.

As they turned around to face each other their laughter died out and Derek gazed at her. Maybe if I kiss her… he thought, …I need to kiss her.

He leaned in slowly getting closer and closer to her lips and Anna followed suit leaning in before she regained her state of mind and said against his lips simply, "I'm sorry."

She pulled away to skate to the edge of the rink and exit leaving Derek speechless. The ride home was relatively quiet until, "What is wrong Anna? Did I do something, was I too forward?" he really seemed concerned yet his eyes firmly focused on the road.

"There are just somethings I can't tell you." She replied looking straight out her window.

Derek glanced at her before returning his gaze to the road, "I really need to know if we are going to live in the same house, go to the same school, and be 'just friends.' Maybe I can even help you through what you're going through." He said sternly yet patiently which pleasantly surprised her.

She turned to him and just spoke calmly, "I just want to know you first, and for you to know me. Before you know what my problems are. I just don't want you to judge me before you know me." He looked at her and knew the discussion was over and he didn't press the matter

Damn! He thought.

Meanwhile, Casey had her headphones on as she danced along while vacuuming the room. She like keeping things clean. While dancing along she accidentally knocked over Anna's nightstand, spilling the contents of Anna's jewelry box onto the floor. As she hurried to clean it up, she picked up an item that made her gasp loudly and sink to the ground.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Uncomfortable discussions**

**This may be a shorter chapter than all the rest but the best is yet to come! I just wanted to get the "item" out there for everyone. Thanks for all the reviews, keep sending them in cause they really motivate me to write! ENJOY!**

Once Derek and Anna came home, it was completely silent between Anna, Derek, and Casey. Everyone else carried on their conversations as if nothing wrong was occurring at all. Once dinner was over, the 3 teens each excused themselves from the dinner individually. Derek went to his room to lock the door and blast his music once again. Meanwhile Casey was already up in her room when Anna came up.

"Anna, I know what happened to you was bad, but I had no idea you were doing this to yourself! You could die!" Casey exclaimed with tears now streaming down her face, but she did not move from where she sat.

"Casey, why, what's wrong? I don't understand." Anna now made her way to Casey's side to gently stroke her hair.

Without saying a word, Casey got up to walk to the jewelry box on the nightstand. She opened the box and took out a large container of prescription pills and thrust them onto the bed beside Anna.

"There! Explain why I found these pills in here!" Casey was now completely shaky and crying with a mixture of sadness, worry, and fear.

Anna slowly picked them up, glanced at them, and looked at Casey. She then wrapped Casey in a gentle hug and pulled away to look her square in the eyes.

"Casey, I'm not stupid, I'm not a drug addict…." Anna softly explained to Casey.

"Then, what are they for because you are really starting to scare me, I don't want to lose you, you're my best friend!" Casey explained still teary eyed.

"I know same here and that's why I wish this stupid incident never led up to this Casey! I couldn't bear to tell anyone from embarrassment and shame, the incident was hard enough to deal with now this, it sucks!" Anna exclaimed as she looked down at the medication.

"If you aren't an addict, what are they for? I swear I won't tell anyone unless you want me to!" Casey swore with her right hand in the air and the other over her heart, she was quiet.

Anna bit her lower lip and looked directly into Casey's eyes knowing this she needed to tell, "Casey, this is called AZT, it's and anti viral medication…"

Casey now watched her intently as she continued,

"I have AIDS." And both girls had never cried as hard as they did that night as they hugged just like they did when they were kids.

**There see? I never disappoint! Bet you weren't expecting that one, I'm kinda having a hard time finding how Anna might tell Derek but all I know is it will be awesome! Keep watching out for my newest chapter! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Those little details**

**Thanks for all the reviews and I'm glad you all liked the twist I added! That motivated me to write more! ENJOY!**

**-**

It was Monday and everyone was preparing for school that day. No one could even tell that anything had occurred or secrets had been revealed. Derek fought with Casey, Casey fought with Derek, and the whole family watched in amusement. And, like everyday, Derek drove Casey and Anna to school and Edwin, Lizzie, and Marti took the bus.

The drive to school was relatively quiet except for the random yet quiet cuss words uttered by Derek being that he was such an aggressive driver. Once at school, Casey and Anna walked several steps ahead of Derek to make sure he couldn't hear them, while at the same time, he was straining his ears for stray words

"So how long have you known?" asked Casey as they made their way through the doors.

Anna looked to her feet and then straight ahead.

"A few days after the incident, that's why my parents kicked me out. All I know is the virus hasn't taken hold yet, I'm still functioning properly. But my immune system is really weak and…" she paused briefly and looked at Casey, "They aren't entirely sure how long I'll have but all I know is I want to spend it with the people who mean the most to me." She smiled weakly and Casey held back tears as they both made their way to the office to pick up Anna's locker assignment, class schedule and books.

Meanwhile, Derek was already at his locker trying to sort out the random words he had just happened to catch, "how long.." "incident" "parents." That was pretty much all he could make out and he was frustrated he still couldn't put together the pieces. Sam walked up just then, "Hey, just caught Anna and you're right, she is hot! You make a move yet?"

Derek hesitated a moment, "Yeah, butsheturnedmedown." He said quietly.

"What?" asked Sam.

"I said she turned me down, and don't you dare tell anyone or say anything! She said she wants to be 'just friends' or whatever, but there's something else to it I just know it and she's not telling me! But I know Casey knows and of course she sure as hell won't tell me so it's up to me to find out cause no one can turn down Derek Venturi. And sue me if that sounds lame but it's true and this whole problem is making me fall apart!" exclaimed Derek as he slammed his locker shut.

Sam stood wide eyed then gained back his posture, "Wow, didn't know she means so much to you, you must really like her."

Before Derek could react, Anna was approaching with books in both hands and backpack on shoulders. Sam then took the hint that he should leave and walked away.

"Well, guess we're locker buddies." He smirked towards her.

"Yeah I guess we are." She replied. She loved that smirk. "Hey do you mind holding these books while I get my locker open?" Derek obliged but was shocked by the weight of the books.

"Whoa, how much do these weigh 500 pounds are all these required classes?"

She smiled briefly to him before taking the books to put in her locker, "I'm taking on a larger work load so I can get more credit for college. It's always nice to be prepared you know!" she said to him rather factually but with a hint of playfulness in her tone.

Derek smiled warmly before continuing, "And hey, if you need help with anything around here just ask, I sorta run this around here." He adjusted his collar and Anna laughed at his suave attempt which made him smile.

Just then, Casey approached from behind Anna to join the conversation, "Gee Derek that's so nice of you after you were so gracious to me when I first got here!" Casey added sarcastically and turned to Anna, "Come on, we can meet up with Emily and get to class." As Casey turned and started walking away, Anna turned back to Derek, "Thanks Derek, maybe I'll meet up with you later?" Derek nodded in agreement before Anna turned to catch up with Casey and Emily.

As it turned out, Anna had 2 classes with Derek, English and the Drama elective class, which he took upon himself to find a seat right next to her, and lunch together. In both classes they passed notes back and forth with Derek answering her questions about school and making each other laugh occasionally. Yet he still couldn't figure out how she still managed to answer every question in class correctly each time though seeming partially distracted. As their classes progressed, Derek started noting different details about her. How she would always tuck her hair behind her ear when she attempted to answer a question, how she would sometimes drum her fingers on the table nervously and other things. Mostly, how quiet she was during class but always smiling and politely optimistic in class, how she always took it upon herself to help people if they were stuck, especially Derek, who asked a lot, and her ability to make him smile all the time and keep her patience with him to not treat him like some dumb student. He liked that a lot.

It was only one half of the school day, but already, he felt like this was one of the best days. And at school! And during the rest of his classes he constantly felt the rush to want to be with her and making her smile just like she did for him. To Derek, this feeling was indescribable and he couldn't wait for lunch.

What is wrong with me? He thought to himself before the bell rang. He bolted out as fast as lightning to the cafeteria.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**21st century Romeo and Juliet**

Lunch was a time everyone wanted to get to. Not for the food since that stuff tasted like radioactive sand paper, but the basic opportunity to converse with other people. Derek made his way to the lunchroom and sat in his usual seat across from Sam waving occasionally to friends and scanning the cafeteria.

"So where's Anna?" Derek asked trying to sound as casual as possible.

"Well, she went to the lunch line with Emily since Casey's in the library, so she could be anywhere right now." Sam replied and then took a bite of his sandwich.

Derek proceeded to scan the Cafeteria till he finally saw Anna…… talking to Dean from the football team! Immediately noticing Anna's discomfort, he got up and walked over to where they stood, angry as hell, yet careful not to show it.

Dean was popular, strong, smart, and had a reputation. Not the kind that Derek had, but he was known as a fast moving, womanizing pervert. Doing whatever he could to get the girl no matter what it takes. Which he usually did since every girl would conform to him. Derek came up and snaked his arm around Anna's waist pulling her close to him. It surprised her yet on the other hand, she didn't mind since she didn't want to talk to Dean anyway, and Derek felt comforting there with her.

Of course Derek was scared since Dean was a towering figure, but he was good at not showing it, he never did.

"So, Dean, I see you've met Anna." Derek smirked.

"Hey Derek," he gave Derek an evil annoyed smile before continuing, "Yeah, just wanted to make her feel welcome."

"Well, I think you've done your job big guy, and if you don't mind, Anna, would you like to have lunch with me and Sam?"

Anna nodded in relief and waved goodbye to a very angry Dean.

"Thanks so much Derek, he was just up in my face there! I owe you!" Anna replied gratefully as she sat down.

"No problem, I deal with guys like that on a daily basis!" He bragged and sat down himself.

After introducing Anna to Sam, Emily came and took the seat next to Anna.

"Sorry I took so long, that woman will take forever making a hot dog!" Emily complained. "Hi Sam…..Oh, hi Derek!" Emily blushed.

Derek only nodded in her direction muttering a "Sup?"

Anna, Emily, and Sam carried on a scintillating conversation about the upcoming math test and Derek found himself constantly distracted by Anna's features, he kept going back to the confrontation with Dean.

She looked so scared, like genuinely scared, I know Dean is big, but he is all talk. What's with that? He thought to himself the whole course of lunch before the bell rang and they all went their separate ways again.

After school was basically uneventful since the car ride home was silent except for the casual talks between Casey and Anna about their day. At home, both girls were in their room studying the entire time while Derek was downstairs doing his usual tv before homework. Then Nora called for dinner.

George wasn't home early so they said grace and ate anyway.

"So Anna how was your first day?" Nora asked.

"It was eventful, everyone was nice and helpful." Replied Anna spooning peas into her mouth.

"Ha! What school did you go to?" replied Casey and both girls broke into a laugh.

Derek only noticed Anna turning her head back and forth to the clock every few minutes.

Once dinner was over, Anna excused herself quietly to the bathroom as Casey and Derek went upstairs soon afterwards. Just as both reached the top, Anna walked out of the bathroom looking paler than before but she smiled politely as she headed into her room, Casey solemnly followed suit.

In his room by the computer reading, Derek, dressed in his dark green pajama bottoms and shirtless, tried to make sense of the book he was reading for English, Romeo and Juliet. Just then, there was a soft knock on his door.

"Come in." said Derek not looking up from his book.

Just then, Anna stepped in with her baby blue pajama pants and spaghetti strap cami of a matching color. Derek was surprised, yet pleased by this over night visit.

"Hey Derek, I couldn't get to sleep and I saw your light was open and I wondered if I could keep you company?" she sat opposite him crosslegged on the bed.

"Uh, Yeah, of course, do you think you could help me with this stupid book? I'm about understanding every other word of this crap!" He exclaimed which made Anna smile brightly. He loved that smile.

"Sure, but as long as you promise not to call it crap. Romeo and Juliet is a beautiful and unique romantic play about 2 people who are so different yet love each other unconditionally." The emotional way she referred to it made Derek smirk and move next to her on the bed.

They spent 2 hours going over the play and every time she leaned closer to him to read the fine print, he was lost in the vanilla scent that first entranced him from day one. As he finished reading one of the chapters on his own he smiled to himself and looked over to Anna to find she had somehow fallen asleep without him knowing and moved under the covers. He smiled again and figured he would sleep on the sofa downstairs for the night and as he turned out the lights and opened the door, Anna stirred.

"Derek, could you stay here please? I don't want to be alone."

He shrugged his shoulders and moved to lie down next to her yet on top of the covers. As he began to drift to sleep he felt her move closer to him and whisper,

"You are very smart Derek, just try harder and you'd be surprised." And soon after, he could hear her gentle breaths. He couldn't help but smile and fall asleep soon after her.

The next morning, he woke to find his hand sprawled out and realized he was alone in his room, but realized it wasn't a dream since he smelled the vague smell of vanilla from the pillow next to his.

-

**Like it? Slow start but just trying to fill in the details before the big part! Keep reviewing!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Drama class**

**Thanks for the reviews and I'm glad people are enjoying the story so much. Here's some more. ENJOY!**

**-**

It was 6:30 am, 1 hour before Derek's usual time of awakening, when he realized that Anna was no longer next to him. Once again inhaling her scent, he got up and opened the door out into the hallway to make his way downstairs.

Maybe I can eat the last cereal bar if I'm lucky. He thought.

As he entered the kitchen, he found Anna over the stove cooking pancakes and other various breakfast items. Last night flashed like a blur across his mind.

"So, couldn't sleep?" he said.

He knew he startled her as her blond hair whipped across her face as she spun around, her blue eyes widened. But seeing Derek smiling back, she relaxed and smiled.

"Well, yes actually. I just thought I'd make breakfast for everyone since you all have made me feel so welcome." She explained as she turned once more to flip the pancakes.

Derek didn't know how to explain it, she wasn't like other girls he had dated. With all the other girls, he had to play up to his typical idea as the suave, type to each rude, slightly ditsy "bimbo" as Casey would call them. Yet, with Anna, he couldn't help but be himself and she'd somehow manage to be kind and well… amazing. To be frank, it spell bounded him, in a good way.

"Derek, are you okay? You're kinda staring into nothing." She pointed out waving her hand in front of his face. This time, he was the one startled and blushed alittle from embarrassment, but he saw her amused smile and relaxed a bit. One of the other effects she had on him.

"Are you hungry?" she asked. Derek nodded in reply.

"By the way, thanks about last night. I just couldn't seem to pull myself out of this state of mind. I don't know, it's just been happening a lot lately." She said rather solemnly as she placed a plate in front of him.

Derek didn't seem to notice and gave one of his infamous smirks.

"You know, every time that happens, just come by my room, it's always open to you." She smiled faintly and shook her head.

"Oh, and last night what I said about you…just know that I really meant it." She then left and went upstairs to prepare for school leaving Derek at a loss for words. She had that effect on him too.

At school Derek anticipated drama class quietly to himself. In English he enjoyed Anna in his class with him, to explain things to him in the notes they passed. The only negative aspect was that they would be assigned roles for the school play and Derek cringed at the thought of acting.

The whole class took their seats in the auditorium as the colorful, yet overly excited drama teacher, Ms. Waverly, took the stage with her clipboard in hand. She gazed at all the unamused faces and smiled brightly. She was always unaffected by the boredom with her love of theatre.

The girls sat on one side of the auditorium and the boys on the other. Derek could just barely see Anna on the other side. Anna was enjoying meeting new people but was also missing Derek's constant jokes he would crack in between the teacher's statements.

" Good morning everyone and welcome to drama class once again to witness the first steps of our fall play." Said Ms. Waverly in a rather sing song tone.

Derek couldn't help but yawn and roll his eyes in response.

"Now, our play for this year is a little something I just happened to conjure up over the summer. About cold December nights, the Christmas spirit, and love. The title you ask? 'December wishes'!"

The groans echoed throughout the entire audience but she merely shrugged it off and continued.

"The story revolves around a man named John Dober who loses the love of his life, Tracey, in a tragic accident 3 years ago Christmas day." She paused and smiled broadly at the class.

This is kinda depressing for a Christmas story. Anna thought to herself as she stared up at the stage towards her over ecstatic teacher.

"Anyway, John thinks that Christmas is nothing but just a cold reminder of how horrible life can be until he meets a woman named Dana. Dana reminds him so much of his old love and tries so hard to try to avoid her and eventually Dana invites him to the Christmas ball downtown, which he declines and Dana gives up. Till an angel appears to him in a dream and tells him that Christmas is a time of miracles, to give, to share, to hope and love. And that it's time to move on, forgive and forget and remember that life goes on and as the world turns, the love he shared before will always stay with him, but the love he has now should be cherished. And in one sweeping grand ending, he goes to the ball to sweep her off her feet and remember the joys of Christmas."

Derek shrugged his shoulders and looked on, but he couldn't help but think that the play actually sounded good, without such dramatics.

Ms. Waverly clapped at her own genius and proceeded with the auditions to see who best fit the parts. Some were partially good, some okay, and some were terrible! Derek laughed loudly along with the guys and Anna just smiled and shrugged her shoulders as she read her book.

"Okay, finally for the parts of Dina and John, let's try Anna and….. Derek." Ms. Waverly said not glancing up from her clipboard.

Anna and Derek couldn't help but hide their surprised looks but each made it up to the stage anyway. Derek noticed Anna's shy expression and pulled her aside before hand.

"Look, I know this is gonna be kind of awkward but I just want to let you know that I feel uncomfortable too and there is no other person I would rather do this with." He smiled affectionately making sure she understood.

"Okay, thank you Derek, you're a good friend." She smiled back as they were handed the scripts.

Yeah…friend. He thought.

"Okay you two, this is the crucial scene, John is at the ball and finds Dana and tells her how he really feels. Derek this is the most essential part of the play so read it with heart. Anna, absorb yourself in this character, okay? They do share a kiss, but that's only for the play night!" She took a deep breath and went to the side of the stage, "Now, action!"

Anna and Derek faced each other and with a quick glance of reassurance to each other began to read,

Anna: "What are you doing here? I thought you said you'd rather not show up?" she shifted uncomfortably as Derek picked up his line.

Derek: "I came to see you, to be here with you" Derek surprised himself with how true that sounded to him when it came out of his mouth.

Anna: "Well, you're here now, is there something you'd like to say? Say it already." She began to feel more comfortable in the part.

Derek: "Yes, I wanted to let you know, that no matter what had happened before, I really do care about you, you gave me back the joy of Christmas, you made me believe again and enjoy life. Yes, life does go on, and I would like to spend the rest of it with you." Suddenly, he realized he meant each word as he took her hand.

Anna: "That sounds lovely, but is that truly all you came here to say?" her voice was wavering as she was surprised the way Derek took her hand but figured it was just for the audition.

Derek: He took a deep breath and continued, "No, I came here to dance with you, to know you are here with me, and to make sure you know that," he struggled but continued, "I love you."

Both were shocked at the sincerity of the tone of his voice and he leaned slowly in for a kiss until Anna turned her head towards Ms. Waverly.

"And… scene." She said as Derek regained his position.

Ms. Waverly had tears in her eyes but clapped and exclaimed, "Brava! Brava! Well done! I have found my Dina and John!"

Derek smiled and turned back to find that Anna was already downstage headed back to her seat.

**Well? Took me awhile to get this done but I did and wouldn't you like to see the rest of it? Review and I'll get the rest up as soon as I can!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**I promise you**

The school bell rang signaling the end of drama class. Anna fast walked right out of the auditorium so fast that Derek didn't have a chance to catch up and talk to her. Sam was waiting outside for Derek.

"Hey man, so what's the stupid school play you guys were assigned to this year? I heard last year, it was Snow White! Ugh, I feel sorry for you!"

Sam looked over at Derek who only nodded at each statement.

"What's up? You look the same way you did in the match between the Polar Bears when the puck slid between your legs." Sam stated.

Derek cringed at the memory. "Thanks for reminding me, man." He replied sarcastically as he saw Anna at her locker.

"Hey Sam, I'll see you in class okay? I gotta take care of something."

Sam nodded and walked off as Derek approached Anna cautiously, "Hey." Was all he could muster.

Anna glanced up and went back to whatever was in her locker. "Hey."

Derek was visibly impatient but tried his best to maintain patience and inject humor into the situation.

"Anna, I know, having these parts together will be hard and I won't hold it against you if you couldn't control yourself with me." He laughed nervously and, noticing Anna's unamused expression, withdrew the laughter.

"Okay, all I know is I can't do this without you and you saw the other auditions, everyone is depending on you and they need you. I need you."

Anna glanced away, contemplating the whole situation then turning back to look directly into his eyes.

"Now, how can I say no to that?" She smiled and Derek returned one as well.

"Great, I promise to you that everything will turn out as it should in the end." He held up his 2 fingers in oath. "This is my promise to you."

Giving a smirk and a cheesy yet comforting wink, he headed to his next class.

Only Anna stayed and leaned against her locker for support.

What have I done? She thought to herself.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Speaking of Derek…**

The next few weeks before the night of the play had been packed with non-stop work. But other than that, everything was going okay much to Anna's surprise. She had surpassed all of the doctor's warning dates and felt still perfectly healthy. She was still on the meds, but she knew that somehow everything would just turn out the way they should. Derek had been nothing but supportive but she couldn't help but feel he was only half there during the rehearsals. As if he seemed in an alternate universe every now and then. And though her schedule was busier than ever, things were about the same.

Finally, her schedule opened up and she spent that afternoon with Casey and Emily at the mall. After a few hours, they decided to stop by the food courts for some smoothies. Emily somehow seemed more emotional around Anna after she told her about her sickness, but not necessarily how she got it. But still, it brought all of them somewhat closer as friends.

"So how's the play going?" asked Emily absently stirring her smoothie.

"It's okay, kind of busy but enjoyable." Replied Anna.

Casey sighed and brought her elbows to the table, "I'm just sorry you have to work with Derek. I am still in shock that he got the lead. Who knew that talent less, chauvinist, idiot can act?"

"Well," began Emily while staring off somewhere, "I always knew he was the acting type." She looked at Anna with played jealousy, "Anna, you are so lucky to be in the play with him! And a kissing scene too!"

Casey rolled her eyes, Anna only shrugged, "It's actually really cool, and he's been really supportive and sweet throughout the process."

Casey's eyes widened in surprise then spoke, "Derek? You mean Derek Venturi? That guy's sweet like Paris Hilton is smart. It's just not normal! It's not natural!" She then slammed her hands on the table but winced in the pain.

Anna was taken aback from Casey's sudden outburst but continued anyway. "He understands that we are just friends, and this play is part of our grade. Plus, he knows how uncomfortable I am with the whole thing so he's learned to be slightly less harsh."

"I just hope you know what you are getting yourself into. As much as I hate to admit it, Derek usually tends to get what he wants and if he wants something so bad he'll do anything. Have you told him yet?" said Casey as she slowly sipped her drink. The conversation turned uncomfortable.

Anna cleared her throat and shook her head.

Emily placed her hand on Anna's and spoke softly, "You can tell him as soon as you want, just make sure you do before it's too late."

Anna only nodded hoping no one caught her uneasiness.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**December Kisses**

It was an early cold December evening that Derek drove Anna and himself to the school theater center 2 hours before the play was to begin. The rest of the clan would be coming later. He glanced over at Anna briefly and noticed that she looked slightly more pale and shivered still even after increasing the heater. She had looked a little smaller than before since she lost some weight, and tired. Everyone else noticed and Nora offered to take her to the doctor to which Anna refused.

But as Derek looked at her, she was still the beautiful person he had first laid eyes on a few months ago. He then pulled up to the school parking lot and parked the car.

"Are you nervous?" He asked putting the car to a halt.

She let out a small laugh and faced him, "No, I just always feel like my heart is dropping into my small intestine."

He smiled warmly and took her hand. "You are going to be great. We practiced and have it down. Besides, I promised remember? Everything will be okay."

She looked away from his eyes to face the window, "After the play, I have something to tell you and it's kind of important so just find me at the back of the school after everyone has left okay?"

Derek was confused but intrigued at the proposal, "Why not just tell me now?"

Anna shook her head and turned back to him, "We have a lot of things to think about now, just trust me okay?"

He smiled and nodded. Giving her hand another squeeze for reassurance, they got out of the car and ran slightly into the building from the cold to go into their separate dressing rooms.

Ten minutes before the play was about to begin and everyone was in their 30's styled costumes. The auditorium was filling up fast and everyone was nervous. Anna wrung her hands backstage and straightened the skirt she had on wondering what Derek was think then.

Derek was on the other side backstage preparing for his entrance when he saw Anna and couldn't help but stare at her. Her hair was hung in loose waves cascading down her shoulders. Her blouse was form fitting and complemented each curve; her skirt was a blue that matched her eyes. As he looked at her eyes, he noticed that she had on a slight bit of make up but just enough to bring out her true beauty. His thoughts drifted back to the ball gown that was brought into her dressing room earlier. It was wrapped because of the delicate fabric but Derek found himself anticipating the ball scene more. He drew himself out of the trance and made his way to the stage to begin the play.

Before Derek went up to the stage, Anna noticed he looked very mature yet boyishly handsome in his costume, his hair was gelled but tossed just enough to give the casual look and his warm brown eyes shown with anticipation. She laughed quietly to herself at the thought of the fight he must've put up when he found he needed to put on make up. She was thankful that Derek had pushed her to do the play and knew that there was no one else she would rather do the play with.

Surprisingly, the play was a hit! People laughed, they cried, they basically enjoyed the cheesiness of it and took it all in as a new Christmas experience. Derek had been the biggest surprise to everyone since he added so much emotion and even cried openly just to through people for a curve. People loved Anna as Dana. She allowed everyone to really relate to her and the chemistry between the two was incredible.

Everyone was on the edge of his or her seats by the final scene, the ball scene. Derek found himself nervously waiting backstage for his call since he missed Anna coming out to the stage. He was changing then. He straightened out the tux he was wearing for the scene since it was way too uncomfortable and itched in all the wrong places. He ran over the lines in his head since when he just steps into the scene, he was supposed to look taken by her beauty in the scene and say, "You're an angel." And really show that he meant it. Each time he tried it for rehearsals, he had never gotten the emotion down since the line sounded very, cheesy.

It was finally his entrance and as soon as he stepped onto the stage he saw Anna in her gown and found raw emotions rushing to him. Her dress was royal blue and form fitting around the torso but the skirt was loose and studded with rhinestones. Her hair was loose like in the beginning but this time had traces of glitter in it and the jewelry she wore sparkled as brightly as her eyes. She looked, in everyway, like an angel.

"You're an angel." He finally let out.

And everyone could sense he meant it.

As the scene wound down, everyone was again, on the verge of tears. Anna mentally psyched herself up for the kiss but felt her legs buckle as they finished their lines and Derek slowly approached her. She could barely make out the look he had in his eyes as he slowly caressed her neck with his right hand and brought his left hand to her waist and slowly, they kissed.

Derek forgot everything that was happening around him. The wailing and applauding audience members, the hysteric Ms. Waverly, and just, everything. It was just he and Anna, sharing a moment that would stay with him forever. She allowed him to deepen the kiss as her hands came up to his chest. He felt her pull away as she leaned her head against his, a single tear streaming down her face. He was about to comfort her before Ms. Waverly took the stage and stood between the 2 for their post show bows. Only half aware of his surroundings, one thing crossed his mind. He wanted Anna to know now and to really know, how he truly felt.

**Next chapter is the confrontation! Keep reviewing!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**I'm so sorry**

I really wanted to kick it up a notch so I added the details you didn't know about! It's great anyway and there's deffinatley more to come! ENJOY!

**-**

Immediately before he went backstage to change, he met up with his family down in the audience. Nora ran to him and surprised him with a hug but he readily accepted it and hugged back. Much to his embarrassment, George hugged him too with congratulations but it didn't embarrass him that badly. Even Casey commented onhis performance. The shock only allowed him to mutter a, "Thanks."

"Derek, where's Anna?" asked Nora, "She did great too and I wanted to see her before we meet up at home."

Derek peered around but she was nowhere in sight. "Oh, I'm sure she's still backstage changing. Don't worry, we'll just meet you guys at home alright?"

With that they headed home and Derek went and hurriedly changed his clothes and grabbed his things before heading out to meet Anna behind the school. Sure enough, he found her leaning against the wall in her jacket.

Seeing Derek, she straightened as he walked towards her. Before either could say anything, he leaned in closing the space between them to gently kiss her once more. He pulled away to look at a teary and slightly shaken Anna.

"Why did you do that?" she asked, refusing to look into his eyes.

"I guess I couldn't help it," he began, "When I saw you tonight and when I saw you tonight, when I kissed you, I realized that all I wanted to do was kiss you. To be with you. To hold you. I sear I've never felt this way before. And when you feel this way, you realize you can't be 'just friends'. And, you know, I'm scared too. But you make me so happy, and I can't help but be myself with you. You made me better than what I thought I was and all I know is that…"

He paused slightly as Anna lifted her head and he gazed into her soft blue eyes now steadily streaming with tears. He readied himself to say something he couldn't be surer of.

"I love you."

She cried more leaning into him as he wrapped his arms around her and stroked her hair.

"Oh my God, Derek, this wasn't supposed to happen. This can't happen. I am just so sorry."

He pulled her away as a sense of confusion overcame him. She spoke more softly to him.

"I need you to know something."

She wiped away a stray tear with her finger, preparing how exactly she was going to tell him. Derek stood with his hands in his pockets patiently waiting.

"Months before I came here, I was drugged and raped at a party by some guy but I could barely remember his face."

She struggled to continue as Derek was taken aback but stayed determined to hear the rest of it. Yet, all he wanted to do was hold her in his arms till she stopped crying.

"It was hard, especially for my parents. They couldn't handle the fact that I had been "de-flowered" before I was married. But they took me to the ER anyways and that's where I f-found I had Aids."

The words hit Derek like a 16 wheeler truck. His whole world began to spin as her behaviors made more sense to him. And without knowing, Derek himself was crying too. Anna mustered up all the energy she had to continue.

"My parents sent me here so I could be away from all those people who knew what happened and start over again. They also were struggling knowing that I had aids. It hurt them too much."

Derek did his best to collect himself before asking.

"Um, h-how long d-do you have?" He prepared himself for an answer he already knew.

"My immune system isn't so strong to begin with and so I don't have as long as I normally would have, but I still don't know."

He didn't know what else to do as he wrapped his arms around her tightly as she sobbed into his jacket shoulder.

"Derek I am so sorry! I never wanted to hurt you!"

He shook his head and hugged her tighter, "No you didn't hurt me, you didn't do anything wrong and you don't deserve this sickness."

He was crying steadily now as well as there wrapped in each other's arms.

This feeling was new to Derek. He'd never really lost anyone close before and he'd never delt with this type of situation. He had no idea what to do. And for the first time in his life, he felt completely and utterly lost.

**Like it or…LOVE IT? Just keep reviewing and I can guarantee you won't be disappointed with the other chapters to follow! REVIEW, REVIEW,REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**I'll always be here**

Thanks for all the reviews on my last chapters, I had a hard time trying to put my ideas all together to form my next chapter and this is what I came up with! Hope you all like it and keep reviewing and I'd be happy to oblige with more chapters. Enjoy!

-

When Anna and Derek came back to the house, everyone could see they had been crying and they all wanted to know. Derek held Anna's hand as she explained to everyone her condition and answered all their questions as best as she could.

"Anna, all I knew was that you had an incident, but I never would have guessed this had happened to you, I'm so sorry!" Nora teared up as she approached to hug Anna.

She willingly accepted all the hugs and the tears that cam from the rest of the family. Though Marti didn't exactly know what it was, she cried along with the family too as she hugged Anna and refused to let go to go to bed.

Derek felt somewhat detached watching all of this occur. He was in the room but his soul felt somewhere in his own world. He didn't say a word to anyone, nor look anyone in the eye. Throughout this confrontation he gripped Anna's hand tighter and tighter as she filled in the details. As if letting go of her hand meant letting go of her. The last thing that Derek would ever want to do.

Later on, once everyone had calmed down and everyone was properly filled in, Nora and George insisted that everyone go to bed after such a long day. Anna was hugged by every member of the family, but she showed no tears or wavered as she kept up such a brave front. Derek couldn't help but wonder at her strength. She and Casey also went upstairs following Edwin and Lizzie. Derek headed straight for his room without speaking; he and Anna hadn't said a word to each other since the ride home

He tossed and turned in his sheets all night to no avail of going to sleep anytime soon. He lazily rolled over and got up to get downstairs for a snack to calm his nerves. When he got downstairs, he noticed the kitchen lights on and Casey sitting at the kitchen table swirling around her cereal and milk.

"Couldn't fall asleep either right?" Said Derek as he took the seat next to her after grabbing a bowl of cereal and milk.

Casey nodded her head and looked back down to her cereal. "No, I still can't believe all of this is happening. I mean, she seems so healthy; she hasn't changed one bit since we were kids, and now this? Life's a bitch."

"Yeah, I've never really lost anyone close to me before, I'm completely new to this." Derek said.

Casey glanced up at Derek as he spooned a mouthful of cereal into his mouth.

"This is really hurting you isn't it?" asked Casey.

"So?" implied Derek.

"So… normally things like this would cause you to completely hide your feelings and distance yourself from everyone. I noticed, I'm your step sister remember?" Casey had a slight smile of which Derek didn't return.

"Maybe, so what?"

"Derek, everyone is hurting about this and sometimes sharing it with people can ease your emotions." Explained Casey

"Thanks Dr. Casey, but my hurt is different from everyone else's okay? So can we leave it alone please?" Derek was growing more irritable but Casey didn't get the message.

"But maybe if you just told me how you really feel, maybe you'd feel better, and maybe…"

Derek cut her off, "Geez, Case! Why do you have to be so stubborn? I don't want to talk about it! Besides, what's the point?"

"Because you may be able to hide this stuff from everyone else, but you can't hide this from Anna!" Casey was shaking from Derek's sudden outburst but held her ground nonetheless.

Derek couldn't take it anymore as he dropped his spoon into the bowl and lowered his head before looking up again and running his hand through his hair.

"Okay Casey, I'm scared alright? I'm scared. But I can't tell her that because I know she is more scared than anyone and she has a good reason to be. I'm trying to be the rock that she needs right now but I'm scared I'll have no idea what to say, how to comfort her, or being stupid and messing up somehow. I love her and she knows that, but somehow, I feel like it's not enough."

Casey patted his shoulder and spoke more softly to him.

"I know how you feel about her, and might I mention that unlike you, I didn't stand in the way. Mostly because I know she feels the same way about you. And, yeah you will mess up, but that's inevitable. And if I know Anna, she knows that people are just people. But she knows how much you love her and that is all she needs right now. She needs all of our support. Mostly, she needs you. Just being there for her, heart, mind and soul. Because you know what Derek, never mention this again, but deep down you have a good heart, and she sees that because you allowed her to see that side of you. Just be good to her and stick with her, and you'll be everything she needs."

Derek marveled at the sincerity Casey had shown him. He realized that Every word she had said was right and he felt strength in him as if he had been reborn. He nodded to himself as to assure himself everything would be alright, hard, but alright.

"Thanks Casey you really helped me."

She smiled to him and patted his arm, "Glad to help really, Anna's my friend and if she loves you, well, I can't talk her out of it can I?"

Derek chuckled as she continued, "You know? This has been a real big sibling step for us kind of comforting huh?"

Derek nodded as he got up to put his dishes away before turning back to her, "Just don't mention this again okay?" He smirked and headed upstairs ready to sleep.

In his room, he found Anna sitting on his bed legs crossed and wearing a lavender cami and pajama pants. He shut the door and turned around but before he could say anything, Anna spoke up.

"Derek, I know this came up as such a shock, and I'll understand if this is just too hard for you, but I don't want you to feel as if you are obligated to do anything but it would just really help. And the reason I've tried to distance myself from you is because I care about you and your feelings and I didn't want you to suffer if I was suffering too and I'm really sorry….."

Before she could continue, Derek locked her lips into a kiss as both of his hands drifted to her waist and then to her face to wipe away the stray tears as he broke away.

"You don't have to worry. I'll be fine, we will be fine. You don't have to worry I will always be here for you. Nothing can change that because I really love you."

"Thank you Derek, that was exactly what I hoped to hear." She smiled into his brown eyes and he kissed her once more, deepening the kiss.

Anna pulled away slightly to look up at him once more.

"I'm so tired. Can I sleep here with you again?"

He smiled as well and nodded as she pulled back the covers and shifted into them. She then patted the area next to her and Derek layed himself down as well. He wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her to himself protectively and she snuggled closer to him. He smiled to himself as he began to drift into a deep sleep.

But before he could sleep Anna nudged him softly with her elbow.

"Derek?" she whispered.

"Yes?" Derek tried his best to stay awake.

She turned over to face him as he widened his eyes to properly look at her.

"I love you too." She placed a light yet warm kiss on his lips before turning over again.

He could feel her rhythmic breathing and knew she had fallen asleep.

Just then, everything in the world seemed right to him as he wished he could hold her like this forever.

-

What do you think? Keep reviewing please and I can get the rest of the chapters up. They are going to be a bit more heart wrenching just to warn you. But, like this chapter, leave you feeling enlightened and good.

So please, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

I'm scared all the time

Thanks for all the positive reviews! It has really helped me! Here's the next chapter, ENJOY!

**-**

Over the next few weeks, Anna's condition steadily worsened. Everyone was now realizing Anna's sickness, as often she would have to be helped around school in a wheelchair, or she didn't come at all because of her spiking fevers and weakness. But she still maintained a positive and optimistic attitude that kept everyone positive as well.

Derek was the true surprise to everyone since he was most supportive of Anna even when she didn't need help. He was just always there. Also surprising was how Derek managed all the emotional roller coasters and maintained high marks in his grades. When asked about it, he would simply state, "Anna believes in me, and I can't let her down can I?"

On a particularly rainy Wednesday, Anna was extremely sick and she had a high fever. She could barely stay wake for the car ride to the doctor. Nora drove her there and Derek fought to come too. Casey as well but she had a final in English and couldn't go. During the ride there, Derek sat in the back constantly checking her fever and watching her sleep.

Derek sat with Nora in the waiting room glancing back and forth from the clock to the small tv. Finally, the doctor came out with Anna by his side as he pulled Nora to the side to speak privately.

"So what happened? Are you okay for now or, something?" Derek asked nervously as Anna leaned into him for support.

"Everything will be okay, I promise." Replied Anna.

Nora walked back up to them wiping a tear from her eye.

"So we should get back home so Anna should rest huh? Let's go."

This time on the way back, Derek sat at the front so Anna could lay down in the back seat.

"Anna told me everything is okay, but it's not is it?" Derek glanced to Nora as she kept her eyes fixed to the road.

"No Derek, it's not. I don't want to lie to you but things are getting worse and the doctor thinks that she only has a few more months or less. I'm so sorry Derek, I know how you guys feel about each other and losing someone you love is hard. Especially so early in life." The rest of the drive home was silent.

Anna spent the whole day sleeping as Derek logged on the computer to find a chat room for aids victims.

Hockeychamp1: Hey out there, I need some help since my girlfriend has aids.

Airhead90: She does? That's so sad, you really must need some guidance. Has she come here before?

Hockeychamp1: No, she hasn't, she doesn't really know I'm here.

Lolli&pop165: O, so what do you need to know?

Hockeychamp1: I want to know if you feel pain when you have aids.

Airhead90: Most of the time, you do feel pain. But not exactly searing, it depends.

Hockeychamp1: Okay, well, how long do you guys have? I mean if you don't want to tell I understand.

Lolli&pop165: No, it's okay; I was just diagnosed so I have about 5 years since I have a moderately strong immune system.

Airhead90: A month or so at most, even though I haven't had this a long time. Just about a year.

Hockeychamp1: Kinda like my girlfriend. One more question, are you guys scared?

Lolli&pop165: All the time. Whenever I see my family and friends, or I see how close I am.

Airhead90: No, I'm not afraid to go. If it is God's will, I won't refuse, but if not, I won't go yet. It's not exactly my choice.

Lolli&pop165: Maybe you should ask your girlfriend.

Hockeychamp1: My guess is she's already scared, I'm trying to be there for her but sometimes I don't know what to do. Any suggestions?

Airhead90: Pray, and I'll pray for you and you girlfriend.

Lolli&pop165: Ditto.

Hockeychamp1: Thanks, you all are in my prayers too. Goodnight.

Derek logged off and went to Casey and Anna's room. He found Anna propped on her bed reading. He kissed her lips gently and sat down next to her.

"What are you reading?" he asked

She lifted up the book so he could read the title.

"The bible, I find it comforting." She said, shuffling near him. She then laid her head onto his shoulder.

"You're scared right?" Asked Derek.

"All the time." She whispered.

"What are you scared of?"

"Leaving you, and everyone I love. It's kind of hard for me to grasp that I won't be here anymore."

Derek tried his best to hold back the tears now stinging his eyes and kissed the top of her head.

"Something tells me you'll always be here. Not exactly in the same sense, but always watching over everyone. You know, like an angel."

Anna lifted her head and met her eyes with Derek's. She kissed him softly and then laid her head down on his shoulder again.

"Since when did you get so deep? That was very sweet Derek."

He smiled to himself as an idea approached him.

"We can pray. Together I mean. I think it might help."

Anna nodded as they joined hands and she led the prayer. All the while, Derek tightened his grip, focusing himself on one thing.

Please, he thought, just one miracle.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**Scary confrontations**

Newest chapter hook up! I'm really trying to put together all my ideas into someway that actually makes sense. So here it is! ENJOY! (switches from Derek's to Anna's point of view with the astris)

**-**

That day, Anna was actually feeling good. Good enough to go to Derek's hockey practice. As much as Derek insisted that she stay home and rest, she declined.

"Going out doesn't mean I'll die right away Derek." She said with a smile. Every time she even mentions death, Derek would seem sort of shaky.

They drove to the rink with Marti in tow since no one would be at home to watch her. The day was actually beautiful and Anna was happy she felt good on this day. She was even talking and joking to Marti on the way, which made Derek believe everything would somehow turn out all right.

They got to the rink and Derek kissed Anna before heading out to practice.

"Smarti, you are going to be a good girl here with Anna right?" Derek asked tickling her gently.

"Yes, Smerek!" She giggled.

The coach ragged everyone almost three times as hard as any day and Derek barely even had time to glance up at the stands to Anna and Marti.

Stop worrying Derek, things are okay, just focus. He thought to himself as he finished up practice.

It was finally over and every bone in his body ached. He waved off to Sam and headed to the stands to find Marti there on her own. He started to get a little panicky.

"Smarti where's Anna?" asked Derek trying to hide his terrified state.

"She went to buy me popcorn at the vending machines like seconds ago cause I was hungry." Replied Marti.

Derek looked over to the vending machines to find she wasn't there. Now he was really shaky.

"Marti, I want you to stay here and don't move okay? I need to take care of something." He took off towards the vending machines to find what was really going on.

Derek was almost done with practice when Marti started fidgeting in her seat.

"Anna, I'm hungry! Can I have some popcorn from the vending machine?" whined Marti.

Anna looked over to Marti and smiled, "Sure, just stay here and I'll be right back okay?"

Marti nodded and Anna walked over to the vending machines. As she was searching through her pocket for change, she felt someone tap her shoulder. She turned around to find a tall and rather masculine figure behind her smiling.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

The man simply grinned a toothy grin as he could feel Anna's uneasiness before him.

"You don't remember me do you?" he asked.

Once she heard his voice she dropped whatever change she had in her hand and backed up slightly.

"Oh my God, it's you!" She shrieked. Memories of the fateful rape ran through her head.

Just as she was about to turn away and run, she felt him grab her wrist and drag her to the hallway and slam her up against the wall. One hand grasping her neck, the other pinning her hand against the wall. She violently started kicking and gasping for breath since everything started to get slightly dizzy.

"So you do remember me!" He whispered. "What happened to you? One night and you leave all of a sudden? I thought what we had at the party was special?"

Anna could smell the liquor on his breath and she felt her back surge with pain from the sudden slam. Her tears stung her face as she tried desperately to scream when his hand went slowly up her skirt. Fear now coursing through every inch of her body.

"Please…don't." She gasped.

She felt him release and grab his the back of his head as he started to scream in pain. She looked up and saw Derek standing with a half broken hockey stick in one hand.

"Anna, go, get out, I'll take care of it!" He said.

She could barely hear him as she stumbled towards him gasping for the air that had been blocked to her brain. Suddenly, the man got up and started lunging towards Derek.

"Derek look out!" she screamed.

Derek already saw him and punched with his right and followed up with his left. Blood came pouring like a waterfall out of the guy's nose. For final measure Derek glanced over to Anna with a smirk lingering on his lips,

"Watch this!" He implied.

He punched his face once more and kicked the man square in the nuts making him fall back in agony screaming. Derek approached him slowly and bent down to focus on his eyes.

"Never go anywhere near her again. You know what you did, and this isn't anywhere near half of what you'll get if you do this to anyone else!" he kicked him one last time in the stomach and walked over to Anna draping his arm around her shoulder.

"You okay?" He asked her, She nodded slightly and kissed him on the cheek.

They walked out together as Derek called to Marti for them to go home.

Anna helped Derek buckle Marti into the car first before they got in. As he shut the door, he turned around and felt Anna press him up against the car and kiss him deeply. He was eager to return the kiss only seconds later.

She pulled away and smiled at Derek's satisfied grin, "I love you Derek."

He kissed her again to show just how much he loved her back.

-

**Like it or LOVE IT! I just felt like throwing that in there for some fun! Great huh? REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**Dr. West**

Come on people! Step up the reviews! Positive or negative! (But I prefer positive)! I'm not nearly done with this!

**-**

Derek woke up relatively early for a Saturday morning. He went downstairs to find a note from Nora on the stairwell.

Derek, Casey, Anna

Didn't want to bother you guys since I know you don't like this place, but we took the other kids to the water park. Most likely won't get back till late tonight. Plenty of food in the fridge. BEHAVE! Xoxo!

Nora

He could hear faint steps in the kitchen and wandered in to find Casey making scrambled eggs.

"Typical of them just to leave without us, huh?" said Derek sliding into one of the stool seats at the kitchen table.

"Yeah, but we already said before that we are too old to have fun at some dinky waterpark." Replied Casey scooping eggs into a plate.

Derek shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe so, but it's a chance to see Anna in a swimsuit." He smirked.

Casey rolled her eyes, unamused. "You really are a Neanderthal with a one track mind aren't you?"

Derek got up and grabbed a plate then bumping purposely into Casey. Sliding back in his seat he asked. "Where's Anna?"

"I tried to wake her but she had a fever and she said she felt sort of weak and dizzy." Noticing Derek's worried face, she quickly added, "But I'm sure she's just having one of her bad day spells."

Even so, Derek felt his move shift and he started getting up. "I think I'll just go up and check on her." He walked out of the kitchen.

As he approached the stairs, he looked up to see Anna at the top of the stairs in her robe and pajamas.

Before he could say anything, he saw Anna sway slightly and her eyes flutter shut. Collapsing suddenly, she fell down the stairs as Derek stood in a state of shock watching her thunk, bump, and crash right in front of him. At first he was too scared and shocked to move, Then he finally regained his senses and rushed to her, cradling her limp body in his arms.

As much as he tried to awaken her, she laid there unconscious and blood dripping from the top of her head down to her face, and blood staining her pajama bottoms.

Casey came in seconds later and knelt down next to them with her hand covering her mouth.

"Derek, what happened!" she screamed.

"She fell down the stairs, I have no idea why, I don't know what's wrong! Casey call 911!" He frantically pointed towards the phone and Casey followed the directions grabbing the phone and fighting back tears to explain the situation on the phone.

Derek could feel the tears stinging his eyes and his heart pounding in his chest as he brushed Anna's blond hair out of her face and the blood steadily seeped out. Minutes later, the ambulance came and drove all of them to the ER. Derek latched onto Anna's hand, not letting go the entire time. Casey was crying hysterically looking over her unconscious friend. Once there, several doctors and nurses brought Anna to a trauma room. Derek and Casey followed closely behind. In there, the attendants started talking about her stats, pressure, and a lot of other doctor talks. But Derek couldn't hear them. He was numb as he watched them rushing to try to stabilize Anna. He didn't exactly know how he felt. Of course he was scared, but he was also angry, sad, and different mixes of terrible. While in the trauma room, Anna's assigned doctor, Dr. West, approached them with Anna's file. Derek was most surprised with how young and "undoctor-like" he looked. About 27, dark spiked hair and a goatee, and his eyes a piercing green. He wore the typical doctor's white jacket, id, and stethoscope. But he also wore faded jeans, and black leather belt with a rather large buckle, a vintage rolling stones tee, and a chain necklace with a padlock and guitar pick. He looked so much like those rock band front man at those local band nights he'd been to. Casey stood frozen to one spot absolutely taken with Dr. West.

"Hello, you probably know I'm Dr. West and I'm Anna's doctor, may I ask how both of you are acquainted with Anna Scott?" Derek noticed he scratchy, husky voice, typical.

Derek looked over to Casey expecting her to answer, instead, she stared blankly at the doctor gaping.

"I-I, uh, my, um, I, uh…" Casey rambled awkwardly as raised an eyebrow in confusion. Derek rolled his eyes and answered for both of them.

"This is Casey Mcdonald and she's my stepsister and best friends with Anna. I'm Derek Venturi and I'm Anna's boyfriend. Is Anna going to be okay? What is wrong with her?"

Dr. West moved towards the door and held it open. "Why don't you both follow me and I can go over somethings with you."

Derek shook his head and looked over to Anna. "No I have to stay here with her, I can't just leave her alone."

"She's in good hands. I need you 2 to come with me so I can properly explain things to you. And so the doctors have more room to work." He explained.

Nodding slightly, he glanced back to Anna before following Casey and Dr. West out the door to a private waiting room down the hall. They each sat down in separate armchairs as Dr. West cleared his throat and took one more glance at the files before looking up and clearing his throat again. Casey twiddled her thumbs and bit her lower lip looking back and forth from Dr. west to the wall opposite her. Tears still streaming down her face. Derek focused mostly on his shoes as each hand gripped the arms of his armchair.

"I'm sure you both already know that Anna has aids right?" Derek and Casey nodded in unison as he continued, "Well, what happened today was a side effect of the virus worsening. When she fell, she got a few random cuts and bruises and a sprained wrist. But thank goodness that was it. And as the virus gets stronger, her health and her body will start worsening. I don't think she has that long left."

At this time, Casey's hands covered her face as she sobbed violently. Derek now gripped the armchair for dear life, trying to steady this spinning world in front of him.

Dr. West cleared his throat once again and went on, "Your parents have been contacted and they are on the way but traffics kind of heavy right now. And Anna's parents have been notified as well. Do you 2 need anything or…" he trailed off seeing as the 2 were not moving and unresponsive.

Just then, Casey stood up and glanced at both Derek and Dr. West, "I need to get out. I, uh, need to clear my head." She ran out of the room leaving the 2 men there.

"I'm just very sorry dude," said Dr. West leaning back in his seat. Derek only nodded his head in response. "You may find this hard to believe but I know what you are going through and I understand."

"How, Dr. West? How do you know anything about how I feel right now?" Said Derek defensively, but he was unfazed.

"First, I hate it when people call me Dr. West, just call me Jake."

Derek nodded, "Noted."

"Second, I was about your age when my girlfriend told me she had cancer."

Noticing his sincerity, Derek gathered himself and looked up. "Did you love her?"

"More than you could know." Was his reply.

"So what happened?" asked Derek.

"I was angry, I don't know how angry, but pretty steamed. At the world, and all the forces that believed we shouldn't be together just because of who we were."

"What were both of you like?" asked Derek.

"Well let's just say I had bad friends. And that's led me to drugs, late parties, alcohol, the whole nine yards. Soon I thought the only thing I had going for me was my music. Then one day, I was on the verge of expulsion. My parents made a deal with the board that if I got my act together, it would save my butt, so they gave me a mentor and tutor, Claire Hollis. The basic good girl. At first, I thought the only reason she was being nice and helpful was her way of downsizing me. But then, I found myself really opening up to her, which I normally don't do. And more amazing was that she made me believe I could do more than what I thought I could do. I found myself thinking about her a lot, how beautiful she was, how nice, and everything. Everyone thought I was crazy. Soon, I thought that too. But when I finally got to kiss her, I knew I loved her. A few days later, she told me she had cancer and my whole world fell apart. She was so beautiful and so young."

Throughout the story, Derek couldn't the many similarities between Jake's story and his.

"What happened in the end?" asked Derek, as if searching for the answers to all of his problems.

"Well, I stuck by her, and loved her with all my heart for the next 6 months. And each time as she grew weaker, her soul still prospered. And I witnessed the greatest strength I had ever seen." He paused for a second to gathered his thoughts, Derek patiently waited for him to continue.

"Then, one day, I sat there with her, and she took my hand, held it against her, and told me she would always love me, protect me, and believe in me. Then, I promised her my love, and that I will always love her and miss her. I kissed her again, and then, she died." He was finished and he exhaled deeply.

Derek took it upon himself to ask, "Wow, and today?"

"I still keep my promise today, because I know I still love her, and I know in my heart that she still loves me. Whenever I'm here, or onstage performing a set, I know she's there watching over me, that keeps me strong."

They sat in silence for a moment, Derek mulling over the information just given to him. It meant a lot to him and, deep down, it really helped him.

"Do you love Anna?" He asked.

Derek looked up and his eyes met his, piercing through him as if reading him like a book, "Of course I do." He answered.

"Does she know that?"

"Yes."

Does she love you too?"

"Yes."

"Then everything will be okay. Like what Claire would tell me, just have faith."

Just then one of the nurses came in, "Dr. West, Anna Scott is stable and vaguely awake, you can run your analysis. Mr. and Mrs. Venturi are still in heavy traffic though." She left as both began to stand up.

"So, you ready to see her?" he asked opening the door.

"Yeah." Replied Derek as he began to walk out. He turned around to face the doctor,

"Thanks for helping me, and sharing you story Dr…. I mean Jake."

Shaking hands, they left and headed towards the trauma room where Anna was recovering.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**I want to go home**

Barely movable, Anna woke up and wondered at the environment around her. Wires surrounded her small weak body, as well as monitors and various utensils. Just then, the door opened and Casey solemnly entered the room. Tears still framed her slightly red face. Anna smiled and Casey walked towards her slowly.

"H-how are you feeling?" asked Casey, her voice much shakier than intended.

"I'm okay, I feel better." Replied Anna, her voice barely above a whisper.

Casey stood over her friend. Completely aghast at what was happening.

"You really scared us, me and Derek. Anna I know you are getting worse and it hurts so much that I can't help you. You're my best friend and we used to be able to help each other with everything." Sobbed Casey.

Reaching over, Anna weakly grasped Casey's hand and used her other to wipe away Casey's stray tears.

"I know, I know. This is really hard, and things will probably not be the same again. But just know that we will always be friends, I'll be here for you."

Dr. West came in along with Derek who rushed over to Anna and placed a small tender kiss on her lips.

"Anna," Began Dr. West, "I'm sorry to tell you that you are in the final steps of the virus. I'm afraid there is nothing more we can do. Now you have a choice, you can stay here at the hospital to be monitored or you can go home and stay home."

Anna peered up at the ceiling to stop crying, then glanced back, "Will I still have my good days?"

"Um, a few good, but mostly bad. You are too advanced now." He replied.

"Then I would like to go home, to be near the people I love."

Derek turned to her and looked into her still vibrant eyes, "Are you sure? You can stay here and probably live longer."

Anna slowly shook her head. "No, I'm sure. What's the point of living longer and missing out on so much?"

Dr. West nodded and left to make arrangements. Soon afterwards, Nora, George, and the rest of the family finally arrived to bring Anna back home to spend the remaining time with the people she loved.

-

Short but I wanted to get this through before I continued. The rest of the chapters will probably be more sad, but beautiful none the less, I just need more reviews! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**To prove my love**

**Sorry it took me so long! But it's summer and my family and I took some great trips together for "family bonding" but on the trip I wrote some great chapters and now I finally have time to upload them before I leave again! Reviews are very important so please keep reviewing after you read! ENJOY!**

**-**

The days in the home came and went as the aids virus began taking its toll on Anna. She steadily grew weaker and weaker. As much as Derek tried to focus on his studies and school, his mind drifted back to Anna and her state. Due to her persistence, she began tutoring him after school and he kept on receiving good grades. This sudden turn around surprised practically everyone. On one night, Anna tutored Derek from the bed in her room since she was too weak to make it downstairs. At times she would find herself falling asleep and Derek nudging her awake to continue. After a few nudges, Derek could feel Anna getting sleepier.

"Hey, why don't we finish early tonight? I can do the rest of this myself and you need your rest."

He began to move to get up but Anna gently took his hand to stop him and placed her head on his shoulder.

"I love you Derek. And I'm sorry."

Placing a kiss on the top of her head, he gently squeezed her hand and noticed it had taken on a slightly paler color and practically transparent.

"And I love you, but what are you upset about?"

She lifted her head to look at him; her eyes glistened with new tears.

"I'm sorry that I can' show you how much I love you. To give you a piece of me, that no one else could ever have. Because I would never forgive myself if you got aids too."

He turned to face her fully and bent to kiss her passionately and she melted into it. Pulling away slightly, he wrapped her into his arms and she had never felt safer.

"You don't need to prove anything to me." He assured her.

"You're here with me and that's all I need."

She smiled and moved closer to him and soon, he could hear her steady breathing. He shifted and laid her head on the pillow, kissed her forehead, and left the room.

Outside playing cards in the hallway, Edwin and Lizzie looked up to see Derek there.

"Hey Derek, wanna play go fish?" asked Edwin shuffling the cards.

"Yeah, sure, why not?" he responded and took a seat on the floor with them.

The continued the game in virtual silence, only talking when the rules of the game made them. Lizzie finally broke the barrier.

"Derek, I know we never told you, but Edwin and I are really sorry about Anna and we're here if you need us. I just really needed to say that."

Derek looked up from his cards towards his younger siblings, "Thanks guys, that really means a lot to me."

They both smiled and nodded and Derek knew that their support somehow made him stronger.

Saturday was Valentines Day and Anna was feeling well enough to go out. At around 7'oclock, after dinner with the family, Derek and Anna drove to the dock. He stopped and parked the car then turned to Anna.

"Okay, close your eyes and don't open them until I tell you."

She nodded and shut her eyes tightly. She heard Derek open and shut his door and then heard hers open. She could vaguely feel the ocean breeze caress her cheek.

"Good, now give me your hand." She laughed softly and lifted her hand and felt Derek take it warmly into his.

With her eyes still shut, Derek helped her out of the car. Placing his other hand on her waist, he steered her towards the destination carefully. She felt her stomach flutter with excitement.

Several minutes had passed and each time, she could feel the breeze and the smell of the ocean strengthen. They came to an abrupt halt and she lifted the hand that wasn't holding Derek's to feel what was in front of her. A wooden handrail well worn from the years.

"Okay, you can open your eyes." He whispered.

She opened her eyes and gasped for they revealed the sun glowing in all it's glory, tie dyed orange, yellow and red. As it sank almost a quarter down, reflected in the ripples of the waves in the ocean in front of it. She then noticed the crystal blue, crescent shaped, waves lapping rhythmically against the boardwalk. The sky shone purple and pink without a storm cloud in sight, and all the birds soaring beyond the beautiful horizon.

Pristine, pure and calm. In everyway, a glimpse of heaven.

Peering around her, she couldn't think of anything else more entrancing.

"This is so beautiful. So calm and peaceful, and so perfect." She breathed in slowly taking everything in as Derek wrapped his arms around her and inhaled the scent of her hair, as if creating a memory to last forever.

"This reminded me of you, and the way you make me feel every time you are with me."

She could almost sense the smirk now playing across his face making her smile and feel like crying.

"Thank you for bringing me here Derek."

She could feel the tiredness overwhelm her but Derek stood strong and kept her steady, like the rock she always needed.

"I love you so much and I would do anything for you." He whispered in her ear.

"I love you too. Always remember that." She said as he hugged her closer to himself.

And they remained in comfortable silence, grateful in sharing this moment with each other.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**With all my heart**

Days turned to weeks. And no matter how many medications she took, Anna's state worsened. The "good" days were practically non-existent.

Anna's parents, Ted and Lisa Scott, decided to stay in the Mcdonald/Venturi house during their daughter's last days since it was difficult to move her around anymore.

As much as everyone tried to maintain a positive attitude around Anna, as she insisted, the mood of the house was somewhat melancholy and each day ended in tears.

Derek spent every moment he could by her side. Most of the time spent in silence with Anna sleeping and Derek watching over her and doing his homework. Whenever they could have a conversation, he filled her in on the rest of the world. Be it at school or on the news with her asking questions here and there. However, on that day, Anna had another topic to discuss.

"While you were at school, I went online and I found this whole chatroom of people's ideas of death." Derek cringed as she spoke on softly.

"That's when I began to wonder what it must feel like to die."

"Maybe this isn't something you should be thinking about." Said Derek wanting desperately to change the subject.

"I can't help it." She answered. Her eyes shut briefly and opened again with fresh tears now stinging her eyes.

"Are you scared?" He asked placing a hand on hers.

"All the time. Like you."

He looked away from her then back again. It was as if her still vibrant eyes saw right into him.

"I know I'm going to go soon. That's pretty much unavoidable. But I want you to promise me that you will always remember how proud I am of you, that you will believe in yourself as much as I believe in you. And I will always love you and watch over you."

"I promise."

He cupped her cheek with his other hand and his eyes met hers.

"I promise all of that. And I promise I will always love you and miss you."

He kissed her gently on the lips and took her hand in both of his to place over his chest.

"With all my heart."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**Goodbye**

Anna passed away that night, surrounded by all the people she loved. She aroused in the middle of the night gasping and sweating heavily, her temperature dangerously high.

Derek was right next to the bed on the chair and immediately called for everyone in the home.

Casey was the first to rush to her side and soon everyone was around her. She refused to go to the hospital and insisted on staying. Finally, her eyes fluttered shut, she took one breath, then no more.

No barrier could have held back the amount of sadness that overcame everyone that night.

Nora took to Casey's side and embraced her as she cried into her shoulder. Lizzie sank to the floor and cried her heavy tears. Edwin let his tears escape quietly. George escorted a very confused, and very scared, Marti out of the room. Mr. and Mrs. Scott mourned painfully the loss of the daughter.

Derek got up, placed a kiss on her forehead, and left the room to be alone. Starting his car, he drove. He didn't know how long, he didn't have a particular destination in mind. Yet his heart, brought him to the dock.

He got out of his car and stood in the very place he and Anna stood weeks ago. He sat on the bench and recalled the wonderful times spent together.

Just then, the sun began to peak over the horizon, and the clouds took on a slightly orange and yellow glow. He truly felt, in his heart, that they were watching the same view.

And he swore with every ounce of himself that he could hear Anna speaking to him.

"I love you, Derek"

He heard in the wind. And though the tears disabled him to speak, he felt that Anna already knew how very much he loved her back.


	21. epilogue

**Epilogue**

The church was packed full of people on the day of the funeral. Derek preferred to sit by himself as he sat in one of the church pews. Adjusting his uncomfortable black suit, he looked around. Casey and Emily sat with each other in the pew to his right.

They cried as they talked together, obviously reminiscing about their time spent with Anna. He found Nora and George by the doors of the church with Anna's parents who accepted hugs and condolences from the people who came in. Edwin, Lizzie and Marti sat in the seat behind him, silently watching the people move about. Sam had just came in and he hugged both Casey and Emily, then striding over offering one to Derek, which he accepted. He sensed Derek's need to be alone and went back over to Casey and Emily and talked with them.

During the mass, people were asked to speak on behalf of Anna. Her parents talked about her early years, about her many accomplishments and joyful baby stories, up to the unfortunate time Anna was discovered to have been a victim of rape, then aids.

Midway through the speech, Mrs. Scott began crying hysterically and had to be escorted back to her seat as Mr. Scott finished up. It was then Casey's turn to speak and she approached the front shakily holding a piece of paper in front of her.

"Good afternoon." She spoke into the mic and her voice wavering.

"Anna was one of my best friends. She was understanding, kind and was always there for me and vice versa. But when she told me she had aids, I realized this time I couldn't help her. And I felt like a horrible friend. But she helped me realize that all I needed to do was be there, and be a good friend by helping her smile through the hard times. She was so wonderful and strong and she will always be my best friend no matter where she is, and she taught me that."

She finished speaking and moved back to her seat dabbing stray tears from her eyes. It was now Derek's turn and he walked to the front without a speech prepared as he intended to speak from the heart. He cleared his throat and began.

"Anna was my friend, my confidant, my girlfriend, and my everything. I loved her very much and I had the honor of having her love me back. I fell in love with her the night we kissed in the play. And that moment will always stay with me forever. That's when she told me she had aids. And for the first time, I had absolutely no idea what to do. But in that time I witnessed the greatest strength I had ever seen in everyone. She gave me back my faith, in others and in myself. Before she died, I promised I would always love her, and I intend to hold true to that promise. And I will never say goodbye to her because I believe she is always here watching over everyone and me. And just like in the play, she will always be the beautiful angel watching over us."

Anna was buried in the sunniest part of the cemetery under one of the biggest trees, to lay peacefully in the sun forever. The funeral was over and everyone was saying their goodbyes as Derek headed back to his car. He was about to open the door when Mrs. Scott approached him carrying a small box in her hands.

"What you said was lovely Derek, thank you, I'm so happy Anna found someone to love during her time."

Derek smiled cordially. "In more ways than one, I believe I was the lucky one, lucky to have loved and gotten to know Anna."

Mrs. Scott looked down at the small silver box then back at Derek.

"I found this in Anna's jewelry box and it was addressed to you." She handed him the box and Derek accepted.

"Take care Derek."

"You too."

She patted his shoulder and headed back into the crowd. Derek got into his car and placed the small box into his pocket. He was home before anyone else. He went upstairs to his room and shut his door in privacy. Sitting on his bed and propping himself up against the headboard, he took out the box reading the front for a moment.

Derek,

As long as the sun rises and sets by the dock, I will always love you and have faith in you.

Forever yours, Anna

He opened the box and found a silver chained necklace and at the very end was a tiny golden angel. He smiled to himself as he took the necklace in his hand, laid down and fell asleep, allowing his mind to play back the memories of Anna, his angel, forever.

-

Thanks to all who have read the story! It was to much fun for me to write and soon, look out for more stories of mine! PEACE!


End file.
